Our Secrets of Life
by ImagineWho
Summary: Zoro keeps losing control of his stupid thoughts and without realizing it, his feelings of hatred toward the cook turn into feelings of something else entirely. What will he do when someone else comes first and starts hitting on his cook? How will he stop his mind from wandering off into images of some fucking great long muscled legs? - Zosan. Rated T (it will be M later on). YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work I'm doing from some prompts I've been given on Tumblr and I'm really enjoying writing it, so I might publish more chapters soon.**

**Prompt:**

**Zoro catches another guy staring at Sanji's ass.**

**I do hope you like it, have fun…**

Zoro wasn't going to say a thing. He was not going to say it. Even though his stomach was boiling with anger and frustration, he was not going to say a damn thing to that curly cook. If he wanted to get fucking drunk and flirt with that stupid Shichibukai, then he could go ahead and get laid all he wanted.

"Dumb curly-brow," The swordsman cursed as he lifted another one of his massive weights. Zoro hadn't left the crow nest ever since Sanji laughed at him and said he should mind his own damn business. That alone could only mean Sanji liked the attention and wasn't going to tell that corrupted pirate to stare elsewhere.

"Stupid ero-cook," Zoro scowled with another lifting. Sanji didn't even care when he warned him that the other bastard had been checking him out all week, ever since he joined them, he hadn't taken his zombie eyes out of the cook's body. The fucking blonde even had the nerves to smirk when he heard Zoro.

Sparing a glimpse at his beloved katanas, the swordsman wondered if he'd feel any better after kicking that smug grin out of the pervert man's face. With a smirk of his own, Zoro dropped the weight with a thump and walked to the three swords that stood next to one of the windows of the crow nest.

"That bastard's going to get what he deserves," Zoro muttered, wetting his lips in anticipation. Fighting with that asshole always got him all pumped up, he couldn't quite tell the reason why, those sparring matches messed with his nervous system more than anything. Well, not as much as witnessing Doctor Law gawking at Sanji's muscles. Although, that was obviously for a whole different reason. Zoro was simply being reasonable, it was way too inappropriate to have that sort of conduct aboard the ship.

After securely placing his swords on his waist, Zoro was about to jump through the now opened window and heading to the ship's deck. However, his blood began to pound in his brain when he got sight of Sanji wobbling his scrawny butt at the zombie's face as he walked away to the galley door. Law glanced back at Sanji's disappearing figure before he managed to get through the door though.

Zoro could only get a firm grip at Wado when he imagined the drool that Shichibukai bastard probably had dripping on the ice-cold drink the cook had given him. Closing the window with a loud bang, Zoro freed himself of two of his swords and moved to sit at the centre of the crow nest with his hand tightly holding his white katana so that it rested on his lap.

"Fuck," The green-haired man cursed at himself. That promised fight didn't seem that exciting anymore. He could hear his crew's daily noise coming from deck, although it was clearly louder than usual. Everyone was having so much fun with that stupid asshole on board that didn't even seemed to notice how he kept hitting on Sanji carelessly.

A thousand curses were invading Zoro's mind after watching that licentious scene on deck. He was getting royally pissed at this shit! Those two were honestly getting too immoral for the swordsman taste. For hell's sake, why didn't Sanji do something about it? That fucking lecher had been eating his ass with his eyes in front of every single member of the crew, even in front of Chopper! Poor innocent reindeer, those two will end up traumatizing him for life.

Damn, could the cook actually enjoy Law's creepy attention?

"Shit," The swordsman sighed, rubbing his free hand along his green hair. Why was he so riled up over something as ridiculous as this? Damn cook had always been a ladies man, which never bothered Zoro much. He got used to that particular feature of the blondie pretty well in fact. So, why the hell was he upset over the bastard being indecently looked at by some guy?

"That idiot!" Someone yelled on the deck bellow. Zoro grunted when he heard someone coming up the rope, what the hell was going on now?

With a roll of his eyes, the swordsman pretended to be meditating before someone knocked on the window. A moment passed before the said someone opened the window and jumped inside. Zoro kept his eyes closed. By the sound of the footsteps, he could almost see the kick coming his way, even though he didn't even knew what the fuck he had done to deserve it.

"The fuck-," He managed to barely dodge it by laying back down with a thump. Before he could even ask, a second kick aimed at his stomach made him roll to his left. Fucking bastard was trying to kill him?! That pervert dumb was not even giving him time to breathe, "The hell are you doing?!" Zoro breathed out before pushing himself up and giving a few steps back to create some distance from the cook and his deadly kicks. This was not a good moment to be near the stupid brow, he wanted to punch his guts so damn much!

"That's exactly what I came here to ask! You shitty bastard, the fuck are you doing?" The cook exhaled with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he tried to shorten the distance between them, "Are you trying to get Franky to kick your ass? If that's what you need, I can kick it anytime. There's no need to break this ship apart moss-head," He added with his smug grin, even though he was still frowning, Zoro could see he was indeed looking for a fight.

Except, that was not going to work this time.

With a roll of his eyes, the swordsman walked pass the cook and went to sit on the floor, near the window he had previously closed with too little self-restraint and a lot of anger. Those feelings were now well-controlled and the green-haired man was going to keep them that way so that the cook could understand Zoro was not a person to be mocked, much less to be played with. Despite him not understanding the reason why he was so upset, truth be told he felt extremely disappointed with the blonde's attitude.

So he sat down and closed his eyes, his favourite sword stood quietly on his lap once more and while he caressed it gently, the outside world disappeared from his mind.

Not for long, obviously.

"What the- Marimo!" Sanji yelled with impatience. The blond was seriously wrong if he thought he could scorn Zoro and then act as if nothing had happened. He fucking laughed at the swordsman warning. Not to even mention he didn't showed signs of regretting to be the target of the zombie's drool.

"Fuck off," Zoro growled while opening one eye to glare at the cook. The cook raised his eyebrow at that, not seeming to understand the anger directed at him. With an elegant and quick motion, he fished his pack of cigarettes out of his inner pocket along with his silver lighter. Taking his time to pick one and placing it between his thin lips, the blonde watched the green-haired man closely through narrowed eyes.

"What's gotten into you, moss-head?" Sanji asked casually, lighting his cigarette and breathing in a long slow drag of smoke. He placed the pack and the lighter back inside his black jacket and threw his hands in his pockets. He gave a small step closer and stopped. After checking Zoro's lack of reaction, he gave another step, and then another one. He stood too close to Zoro now, if he wanted to kick him again, the swordsman would have a tough time to escape his tantrum.

"Nothing, fuck off," Zoro shrugged him off while caressing Wado absent-mindedly. The energy emanating from his precious sword began to sooth his nerves and soon enough he closed his eyes again.

He didn't want to see the blond man's stupid angelic face, nor how his fine black suit appeared to tighten around his long muscled legs and arms in the right way, nor how today he was wearing under his black jacket his pale blue shirt completely unbuttoned so that his sculptured chest seemed to glisten with the sun light, he specifically didn't want to see how absurdly elegant and quick and fucking sexy his movements were every single time he walked closer.

Shit- What the hell was that?! Could his fucking brain die already?!

"Oi- The fuck, bastard?! Don't sleep on me while I'm talking," The blonde pressed insistently, taking a step closer to Zoro, which had him grabbing the white sword anxiously in order to protect himself if needed. Or maybe it was his anxiety crawling inside his chest because they were standing too close to each other and Zoro could easily punch the idiot's stomach, or perhaps tackle him to the floor and make sure he never showed his ass off to the zombie doctor again. Perhaps he could rip the fucking suit out of the bastard's body and- What?! Shit, he should send his dumb brain cells to hell, that's what he should do.

Honestly though, that fucker didn't know when to stop, did he? A while ago he was flirting with the depraved doctor and now he came to tease the swordsman? Why the hell was he here anyway? Stupid bastard could at least know the meaning of private space. Zoro couldn't breathe normally with him staying this close. What if he pisses him off? That surely will make the cook leave, right? He hates it every time Zoro taunts him, it either leads to a fight or they immediately go separate ways and ignore each other's existence.

"Don't you have anything to cook? I'll have a booze if that's what you're here for," Zoro drawled with a mocking tone as he peeked at Sanji's face with one opened eye. The said man stared back at him with his face changing from pale white to a raging red, the visible embarrass and hatred swelling his chest. Now he had done it.

Zoro licked his lips as he waited for the most probably incoming kick directed to his head. However, the expected attack never came. So, that had the swordsman smiling inside with the thought that Sanji was definitely leaving him alone now. But after some time of anticipation and awkward silence, that ended up not happening either. The blond man gulped and looked at the floor avoiding the swordsman surprised stare.

"What?" The swordsman asked with a slight frown. The cook was acting weird, he never tried to avoid Zoro, much less when the swordsman kept teasing him senseless. He seriously had a very legit reason to kick his head off, so why didn't he?

"You're right, asshole," The cook scowled at the swordsman and raised one curly eyebrow at him as if he was expecting some sort of reaction from the green-haired man. When that didn't happen, because the said swordsman was staring dumbfounded at the weird and unusual sentence that had left the cook's lips, Sanji rolled his eyes and moved forward to sit in front of Zoro.

"Even though I came here because you closed the fucking window like some shitty brute and didn't care if you broke the damn thing or not, causing Franky to get pissed at you," he added with a scowl but immediately looked down as if the floor had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world and didn't finish what he was about to say.

"I closed the window too roughly and you came to nag me about it, that's all asshole?" Zoro asked directly without holding back. He was never one to enjoy tip-toeing around a subject, if he wanted to speak his mind he simply did. Why delay something that you know you'll have to do anyway? That was for cowards.

"No, you moss for brains! I don't have anything to cook and I'm bored down there," The blonde mumbled the last part through gritted teeth. That had caught the swordsman off guard, earning something close to being a smile from the moss-head. He thought Sanji was enjoying the doctor's company. Even if not, he never imagined him preferring Zoro's company when he could hang out with the rest of the crew. Not that he cared, of course. It was pure curiosity at the cook's attitude. What was this all about? Was the bastard mocking him again?

"What're you doing anyway? You've been stuck in here all morning you shitty Neanderthal," Sanji asked without showing interest. He kept his attention on his cigarette, inhaling slowly and totally avoiding the swordsman's direction. That was another thing he did not understand, why would the cook avoid him like this? Their relationship was all about confronting each other to the point where they could only cool off with a good spare, 'cause that was their thing and that was the reason why Zoro could not stand Law's presence around the stupid curly-brow. The idea of having to share his cook with someone else set him on edge.

Wait, did he- what the fuck? Not again. His brain cells must be seriously dumb if they start seeing the blonde bastard as his cook. The hell, that's just ridiculous. First it was his stupid brain thinking about the cook's body and now this?! Perhaps he shouldn't have been on deck yesterday, the sun was hot as shit! Did it torched what he had left of rationality?!

"Oi! Shitty asshole! I'm talking to you," The fucking bastard snarled, throwing a kick at Zoro's gut while he talked.

"Shut it, I heard you ero-cook," Zoro replied after successfully dodging another one of the bastard's kicks, "I don't get it though," he added with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde man glanced at him through the yellow curtain of hair but made no motion to answer. The swordsman took it as a sign to explain himself, so that's what he did. With a lot of restraint and after a very exasperated sigh. Which he would not admit to have done, not ever, because Roronoa Zoro does not sigh. He definitely doesn't hesitate when talking to someone, at all. No fucking way.

"Okay, being bored and all, I get that, 'cause we've been away from land for a long time now, but why would you want to hang out with _me_, cook?" the swordsman questioned and tried his best to stand the other man's glare. Sanji looked about to have a heart attack, his face suddenly turned red and his mouth kept opening and closing, without any sort of verbal speech coming out.

The swordsman maintained his stare, if he wanted to find answers to his questions, now seemed like the perfect moment. Despite having the blonde bastard gawking at him like a fucking retard, he was not going to let the man leave without explaining himself, he'd rather punch his stupid face than let him go back to that asshole of a Shichibukai.

Zoro wide-eyed at his own thoughts. The fuck was going on with his brain? Damn it, he was not jealous or anything, it had nothing to do with that. He'd never be jealous of the love-cook. That was fucking absurd. Yeah, completely absurd.

"I- I'm not- I mean, the reason I'm here is- I just- Fuck, fuck you Marimo! I fucking came here to kick your ass for being such a stupid idiotic moss ball who doesn't care about anyone, not ever, and does whatever he wants all the time!" He spluttered the sentence in a breath and as soon as he realized what he had said, the cook got up, turned around and walked straight to the window to leave the crow nest. Or so Zoro thought.

That made the first mate stand as well, without processing what he was doing or what the blonde had accused him of, but his blood was boiling more than ever, with one quick step Zoro simply followed after the cook and grabbed his wrist to stop him. What he hadn't expected was the possibility of the cook not leaving.

In reality, Sanji was just taking a second to regain his composure. He never thought he would lose his temper this fast, even though he knew the swordsman had a way to mess with his nerves. Well, he basically messed up everything in Sanji's life, that shitty green-haired bastard. A sudden pull at the cook's wrist had him impulsively swinging his leg high as hell and letting it fall on top of a very grassy head.

"Oi- Shit! You dumb blonde, the fuck was that for?!" The swordsman grimaced while he rubbed the top of his head with his free hand while the other kept a tight grip on Sanji's wrist. That bastard knew how to hit and Zoro couldn't get enough of their rough fights, but the stupid brow chose the worst moment to do this. They had serious stuff to deal with and it was not going to get delayed. It was now or never.

"I- I thought you were going to fight," Sanji barely let the words out as he frowned with surprise at Zoro, "Sorry," he added with a shrug once he realized what he did.

Zoro smirked and squeezed the cook's wrist lightly before letting go, brushing his fingers against the blonde's hand on the way. If he scared him now, the cook might end up running away for real, "I just thought you were leaving, and we haven't exactly finished our talk, cook," he admitted. Shit, he felt weird now. After noticing how surprisingly good it felt to hold Sanji's wrist the swordsman wanted to dig a fucking hole and lay inside it for a couple of years. Or for the rest of his fucking life.

"No shitty head, I was just going to breathe for a second, your lack of brain cells frustrates the fucking hell out of me," He huffed desperately and with one swift motion turned to the window once more. This time he only leaned against the wall and stared at the deck below, "What's wrong with me wanting to kick your ass when I'm bored?" Sanji added absent-mindedly.

Zoro walked to the other side of the window and leaned on the wall, just like Sanji did, he now stood parallel to the cook's figure. He could see part of Sanji's face from where he stood, the scene before Zoro didn't seem right though. The blonde man looked anxious, almost nervous, with a pale skin and very dark bags under his trembling blue eyes. His posture was wrong too, he was slightly bent forward and had one arm hugging his chest, almost like his defence mechanism had been activated. Besides that he kept tapping with his foot on the floor from time to time. Maybe the swordsman was just imagining things…

"It's not wrong. Not at all, cook," The green-haired man answered after a while, observing the rare vulnerable image that stood in front of him, "I thought you'd rather have someone else's ass though," Zoro teased with a smirk, his secure and mocking tone voicing his attempt to get the answers he was looking for.

Sanji turned his head with a snap and frowned at the swordsman, his look full of confusion, some hidden fear and… was that embarrassment? Was he fucking embarrassed? Did that mean that he actually wanted the doctor's ass and felt that Zoro saw through him somehow? No, shit, for fuck's sake, hell no!

"What do you mean you shitty bastard?! I do not want anyone's ass! Especially not yours, you muscle-head," Sanji snarled with a slight blush on his cheeks, he then turned to stare at the deck and pulled another cigarette from his pack after throwing the other away through the now opened window. His slender fingers expertly lighting his new cig and returning the silver light to his breast pocket once he finished.

Sanji's chest seemed surreal on the dim light, there was no hair to cover his smooth skin and his nipples were the only adornment above his fucking glorious abs. They were not as good as Zoro's but still, the swordsman had to admit there was no one he knew that could compete with the cook in that aspect. Well, that aspect and a lot of others.

"Zoro?" The blonde man's voice brought him to the present, along with his brain screaming how much of an idiot he was. Because Zoro realized, a little too late, he had been staring nonchalantly at the cook's chest and the said man had just caught him doing it, which made the moss-head look directly at the blonde without knowing exactly what to say. What were they even talking about before?! Oh, right, the kick-ass cook had sort of rejected him and shit, there was not much the swordsman could do to change the subject now. He had only one way to get out of this, and that was how he always acted when he was left without options.

"You don't want mine, then what about the zombie's ass?" He questioned cautiously, making a huge effort not to run the hell away from this conversation.

The cook immediately turned to face the swordsman completely, his face was the perfect replica of confusion itself. The recently lighten cigarette fell when the blonde man's lips opened with a slight gasp, it took him a while to rediscover how human beings formed words, "What exactly are you implying Marimo?" Sanji said with a frown formed between his curly eyebrows.

"I'm saying- no, wait, in fact, I'm repeating what I already told you. That lecher of a doctor has not taken his eyes away from your scrawny ass and you seem to fucking enjoy it pervert-cook," Zoro stated with stern eyes. He was not going to admit that it messed with his system more than he liked, but if the blondie asked his reasons, well, he was definitely going to explain. Or rather, he was definitely going to show him his reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sanji stared at Zoro with the same expression as before, except this time, there was a hint of a smirk forming in the corner of his lips. Was the Marimo admitting he was jealous? Could that be his motive for insisting so much on this subject? The cook had to unravel what was going on in that idiot's head once and for all. All his plans seem to be finally getting him somewhere. That bastard hadn't stop giving him the cold shoulder all week. Since he had entered his stupid nest Sanji couldn't lay his eyes on him, or on his tanned and fucking gorgeous body and that was unacceptable.

The cook needed his daily inspiration to improve his dishes and that dumbass decided to lock himself away from Sanji. How could he do his daily cooking without watching the green-haired brute doing his eternal push-ups? Or lifting those massive weights that made his muscles look the triple of their true size, with little drops of sweat sliding brightly in every inch of dark skin, teasing Sanji to lick every single one of them as he touched the swordsman's wet chest… Well, yeah, he was fucked.

Unfortunately, much to his demise, he had finally awaken and reluctantly embraced his real intentions toward the ugly moss-monster. There was no point in denying it any longer, he liked the stupid Marimo, he wanted him badly and now he just needed to see if the idiot felt the same.

According to last week occurrences, the cook was suspecting that his confirmation was coming really soon. Thank fuck T. Law had decided to come aboard their ship for a while. If he hasn't been here to inadvertently help the cook with his schemes, Zoro would have stayed hidden forever. Stupid Marimo had fumed two nights ago while telling him how Doctor Law couldn't stay five minutes without checking Sanji's back side.

Who would imagine that the swordsman had been observing Sanji so attentively? That alone meant a lot, and adding his _warning_ to the list, well, now Sanji could try and risk a lot more around the dumbass.

So he decided to get slightly drunk and then he deliberately flirted with the doctor. You see, it was not hard to have Zoro scowling every time the cook interacted with Trafalgar but he would have never imagined how ridiculously angered the swordsman would get with him actually flirting with the said man.

It was priceless, Sanji had to use all his self-control to not burst out laughing at the stupid Marimo, if only he knew the blonde man was not interested in anyone but him. However, the moss-head had already shown how blind he could be sometimes and that required of Sanji some drastic measures. Until now, his chances to apply those measures had been scarce since the idiot kept locking himself in what had become his fucking nest.

Seriously, if he maintained this routine Sanji would taint his hair black and call him crow instead of Marimo. Damn it… that would be hilarious to see.

Although, black didn't seem to suit him quite as well as green, which was definitely his best colour since it contrasted well with his skin tone and highlighted his fucking dashing eyes. Sanji could swear his heart probably missed some thousand beats every time those eyes got locked with his and that was not even him hyperbolising the subject in question.

Zoro had the most powerful stare he had ever experienced, it made his knees foolishly wonky and what usually are confident hands become insanely unstable utensils under the swordsman scrutiny.

Of course he could also blame his unfathomable crush on the moss-ball as the main reason for his uncommon vulnerability, he had fell in love many times before and it never turned him into a brainless boob, but then again, he was not exactly in love, right? This was simply an infatuation 'caused by his weird recently-found fetish. An awfully carnal infatuation but an infatuation nonetheless.

Zoro's preposterous obsess with training had done a massive job with his muscles and that was the cause of all Sanji's troubles because now Zoro could win almost all their bickers, earning from Sanji a subordination he was not used to give gladly, not ever. In this case exceptionally, however, the cook started to realize it turned him on more than he cared to admit, to himself above everyone else.

What should he do about it? Two weeks ago, he found himself wondering that a lot during his unoccupied moments. In most of them he was spying on the green-haired man's push ups, which helped him deciding whether he should make a move or not. Honestly, he could not have his nights filled with dreams of sweat sliding across dark skin and tantalising muscles that stretched and winced with every colossal exertion, and then his days filled with hopeless desires and imaginary memories. It was too frustrating to handle, he needed to clear his mind or else he would explode.

That's what he chose to do, he was going to push the swordsman to his limits and see how he acted, if his efforts turned out to be fruitful the cook was absolutely positive that his moss-ball was going to get the message and finally take what was his. It made the blonde man embarrassed to think like this, it really did. Even though that was true, he also knew how gratifying it would be if the Marimo matched his wishes and hopefully used his monstrous power for something utterly new for both of them.

Well, at least he thought it'd be new for both of them.

Anyway, the plan was going perfectly well until one not-so-lucky morning. Where Sanji caught Zoro in the bathroom, after the swordsman's training, while Zoro took his sun-up shower. He didn't mean to enter the room in that exact moment but for some cosmic coincidence, he did. The moss-head had just taken his pants off, leaving his body completely naked and sweaty and fucking irresistible. He had his back facing the cook, so Sanji's presence remained unknown.

You see, he knew he should turn and leave in the instant it dawn on him the danger of the situation, because he had been teasing Zoro nonstop and the Neanderthal's response had been somewhat reciprocal. Their spares were more vicious and lasted longer than usual since none of the men seemed eager to leave each other's side. In Sanji's case it was definitely the opposite, he searched for the Marimo repeatedly on a daily basis to inflame the man's nerves. The touches they exchanged dallied too long and the looks they gave each other carried an intensity that could only be described as deep lust. From Zoro's side it was moderately hidden but still present. From Sanji's though, all that was left of him to do was strip and fucking bend over a table or something to be more obvious.

That's why he knew, he fucking knew he needed to leave now if he didn't want to mess his relationship with the Marimo.

He stood frozen at the door though, neither his legs nor his mind appeared to function due to the heavenly sight that clouded his vision a few meters away. Zoro was caressing the water that filled the wooden bathtub, surely to check its temperature and assure that his ass wouldn't get burned. Oh, what a dazzling ass that was. The things he wanted and would unquestionably do to that ass once he got the chance.

God…! Zoro's back was the work of a masterpiece, his muscles were accentuated in all the right places. That fucking physique would be quite useful in the future, he expected Zoro to be one to fuck someone's brains out for hours. Shit, he wanted to join him already! Why was everything so complicated?!

After a century, or more precisely, a few seconds of miserable crave Sanji understood what the circumstances required of him, so he backed away and pulled the bathroom's knob to close the door. However, life was never that simple.

With a swift motion the swordsman turned on his heels and gasped wide-eyed once he laid his eyes on the cook, "S-Sanji?!" he exhaled the words.

"I-I can explain Marimo, this is not what you think it is," Sanji began to say as he lifted both hands in surrender.

"The fuck are you saying?! Get the hell out," Zoro growled with embarrassment with his eyes locked on blue ones. He didn't move though, neither to enter the bathtub nor to shove Sanji out of the bathroom, not even to punch his face and that was pleasantly strange.

"Right moss-head, that was what I was going to do already," Sanji gulped the fear away and decided to tease the blushing green-haired man a little longer. Crossing both arms around his chest, he stalled on the doorway while holding the swordsman's surprised glare.

"Then fuck off love-cook, in case you haven't noticed the bathroom's not available at the moment," The idiot stated with his brows furrowing in annoyance. His body was still half hidden from the blonde man, Zoro was now purposely showing his back rather than his front. What a kill-joy.

"Yeah, I can see that you moss-ball, fortunately I'm not blind," Sanji quirked his lips in the most sluggish grin he had ever presented Zoro with, "Breakfast will be ready in a bit, don't come late," He added while he fished one of his cigarettes from his pocket and lazily turned around as he closed the door. Oh Lord, what a precious mien Zoro wore at that moment.

That had caused the cook to raise his expectations at how their relationship was going to evolve from then. Who would've imagined Zoro could act totally different from most people when it came to flirting?

During that day and the following days, Zoro crawled to his nest and made no motion to face Sanji again. Was he embarrassed? Maybe confused? Who knew what that fucking Marimo was thinking?!

It was impossibly cruel of him to act like some stupid eremite. The blonde tried his best to call the idiot out but it never worked quite well, until he got extremely tired of the bastard's attitude and had the brilliant idea of trading Chopper's assistance in doing the dishes with the swordsman's, using the excuse that the little reindeer needed some extra rest because he looked too worn out lately.

It all went downhill from the minute he ordered Zoro to be more helpful and less useless, the grumpy asshole gave in after what seemed two thousand years of complaining, which was sort of nice to hear since he hadn't exchanged a single word with him in days.

The crew left the kitchen and went their separate ways, Brook moved to the main deck to play his violin along with the stunning archangel Robin-chan that sat in her usual spot reading one of her endless books. Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy started playing some game they had stopped when Sanji had called them to diner and the divine spirited Nami-swan sat beside the delightful Robin-chan to keep her company. Only the swordsman and Sanji were left behind in some tense silence.

Zoro hadn't moved from the table while Sanji had already started working by retrieving what was left of edible food to put in the fridge and clean the plates so he could start the washing process, "Are you planning to sit your lazy ass there while I do all the work, moss-head?" the cook languidly began their familiar bantering. In spite of keeping his eyes trained on the dishes he was handling, Sanji was absolutely certain the green-haired man was sending daggers at his back.

The fucking stare he was receiving though, had nothing to do with daggers. Zoro was indeed giving his back special interest, but instead of glaring Zoro was allowing his libidinous mind to run through the cook's back side with torrid yearning. They hadn't have a good spare in what felt like ages. That made him long for the blonde's ferocious touch, which maybe didn't sound as manly as the swordsman intended. However, it was clear as water that he needed their fights like he required oxygen to live, not that desperately though. He just missed it, their fights made it easier to have a nice and relaxing day without giving his brain cells much work.

"Shut it love-cook, I'm coming already," Zoro replied with a roll of his eyes after sipping on his booze. He didn't move though, he wanted to stay in their comfortable silence once more. The swordsman's week had been a jumble of extreme work-outs, taking naps and peaking at the deck below through the crow's nest windows.

Time and time again he convinced himself he was not spying the cook, not at all, he just wanted to check if everything was in order down below. '_Concerned, not stalking'_ he would think to himself, he thought it countless times until it almost became a chanting in his head.

If only the bastard that stood by the sink could let them be for now, the swordsman would shout with joy. When he gave him something to drink today, Zoro found his hope of regaining his normality almost gone. Although that offer was rare, it was given with a powerful kick to his stomach accompanied with a snarled, "Shitty Marimo,", so that had been a very promising start of the evening.

Now, however, it didn't look like it could last much longer.

What could they talk about while doing the dishes? Shit, they never talked about anything, why would they start now? Why am I even thinking like some nervous woman?! Fucking brain cells.

Sanji smirked at the moss-head's answer, he always said that and then Sanji would do half of the fucking work on his own. Not today though, tonight he was not letting the Marimo go that easily. They were going to interact, whether the idiot wanted or not.

So, with an exasperated sigh, the blonde left the dishes on the sink, washed his hands and after drying them, he moved to sit in front of a startled swordsman.

"The hell are you doing cook?" Zoro grunted with narrowed eyes, "I said I was coming, there's no need to wait for me," The swordsman sipped on his bottle of sake but kept his glare directed at the blonde man.

Sanji huffed at the murderous aura that the moss-head had emanating from him, "I heard you, but can't I enjoy some fucking sake as well? I bought it with my money you shitty asshole," He replied with a scowl and promptly took the bottle from Zoro's hand.

"Oi- You bastard, don't drink it all," The green-haired man warned through clenched teeth when Sanji took a few long swallows, "Why would you buy me booze anyway?" He asked unswervingly after some time, while placing his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

"Because lately you fucking fly to your new nest without giving a shit about anyone and booze is one of the few things that can be used as bait against idiot Marimos," Sanji explained with his this-is-serious-as-shit-you-asshole face, which resumed in a very deep frown and a faintly concealed pout, "Why have you been hiding?", He questioned bluntly as he took another gulp before offering the bottle to Zoro.

The swordsman snorted and took the bottle with a raised eyebrow, "Who says I've been hiding?" He replied as he took one suggestive gulp, his eyes never leaving Sanji's, "I just felt like isolating myself for a while, to meditate, that's all," the green-haired man justified with a shrug and then slid the bottle through the table, right to the blonde's awaiting hand.

"To meditate my ass, Marimo," Sanji shot back with a replica of his previous perverted grin of the bathroom scene, he was so conscious of his own words that the way Zoro's eyes widened slightly made his stomach fluster. Oh fuck, how he enjoyed to tease this bastard!

"What do you mean bastard?" The swordsman pretended to yawn as he kept his head resting on his hand, his posture remained steady and relaxed but his insides were a fucking mess! What the hell were this blonde's intentions? Why couldn't he stop provoking him? That stupid smile, why was Sanji smiling like that again?! Fucking man smirked like he had won the biggest bounty in all of the Grand Line. Damn it, Zoro's throat was tightening in a way that made his stomach hurt.

Shit, he seriously needed some peace and quiet. This dumb blonde got under his skin in a way that no one ever did… why did it felt good though? Zoro was wrathful and also felt frustrated for some reason but besides all that, there was a feeling of adrenaline mixed with something else that made him feel weird. What the hell was happening?!

**Thank you everyone for you lovely support. Your reviews are always needed and I seriously want to hug everyone who shared their opinion and therefore motivated me to write faster. Thanks to those of you who saved to favourites and followed my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you again on the next one.**

**Hugs! *****


End file.
